Question: Simplify the following expression: ${4(-7+q)-2(-3q-2)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {4(}\gray{-7+q}{)} - 2(-3q-2) $ $ {-28+4q} - 2(-3q-2) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -28+4q {-2(}\gray{-3q-2}{)} $ $ -28+4q + {6q+4} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4q + 6q} {-28 + 4}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {10q} {-28 + 4}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {10q} {-24}$ The simplified expression is $10q-24$